


You Can't Quit Me, Baby

by snazzelle



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Forced Feminization, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, bottom!daryl, unstable!rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme fill: Rick taking Daryl at the height of his mental instability after Lori's death.</p><p>Daryl is embarrassed how much it turns him on despite his obvious concern for Rick's mental health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Quit Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme Request : Rick taking Daryl at the height of his mental instability after Lori's death. Daryl loves Rick more than he could ever say, so he lies back and lets Rick call him pretty, lets him play with his "tits", lets him tell him how wet his pussy is, how he's going to come inside of him and get him pregnant, etc.
> 
> Daryl is embarrassed how much it turns him on despite his obvious concern for Rick's mental health.
> 
> unbeta'd and probably filled with errors

It used to never be like this.

But now Daryl simply shuts his eyes and listens. He lets Rick's words roll over him. He is humiliated and aroused and it only makes Daryl feel even more ashamed of himself. That he could even feel the stirring in his groin as Rick's work roughed hands move down every naked inch of skin down his body and tell him he's pretty (with his long hair and bedroom eyes... His mouth too, he says).

That he's the prettiest thing he's laid eyes on since... ( _Lori_ )- Rick won't finish it. But the point comes across every single time. Daryl tries not to think that he's blushing, that it doesn't turn him on when Rick palms at his chest, squeezing them like women's breasts and pushing them together as if he could. They're not sensitive like a lady's, but Daryl still bites off whimpers that are pushed out of him more from embarrassment (and its probably because he likes it, regardless). He can't help but pant opened mouth into a kiss Rick insisted on leading, his own fingers leaving indents on Rick's narrow shoulders.

When the older man starts landing kisses down his neck, Daryl starts to lead him elsewhere. Its embarrassing enough that he lets Rick play with his chest. But all Rick has to do is look up at him with his piercing blue eyes and ask. Daryl can only say 'no' so many times before he eventually gives in.

“Please..?”

Daryl nods.

He swears his burning from the inside out at the first touch of Rick's soft mouth on his right peck, so close to a nipple Rick had teased into a point with his fingers. They're wet kisses that Rick leaves, sucking motions that were quick and gentle, that tickled more than hurt. Daryl squirms, a quiet cry leaving his lips as he feels tongue circle a hard nub, teasing it until his tit aches at the stimulation. “No more, Rick, no more...” he whines, but then Rick just switches over to the other, the flat of his palm hot over the reddened, irritated nipple.

Daryl really can't take it when Rick looks up at him while he does this. He wants to shut his eyes and mouth, denies what it does to his body even though its so similar to how Rick used to touch him before Lori's death took a stab at Rick's psych. He knows the older man is guilty, but instead of taking it out on Daryl with fists, or with words that could pierce him (Daryl's been blaming himself- if only Rick paid attention to _her_ rather than him), he tortures him with gentle touches like these... and with eyes that don't quite see him.

He shivers as Rick's stubble scratch against his nipple, hips bucking up into Rick's and moaning at the friction his bare cock against the other's make. He hides a whine and bites into his lips as Rick uses his free hand to feel down his body, pressing a thigh out and opening him further to his moving hips. He blushes darkly when Rick bypasses his cock and goes straight for his asshole.

“You're wet.” Rick murmurs and Daryl could feel him smirking smugly against his chest. Daryl couldn't resist moving onto Rick's fingers, rocking his hips down as Rick presses the flat of his index hard against his aching hole. Daryl knows he's wet there, he knows better now than to come to Rick dry after the few times Rick had forgotten that his body just doesn't ready himself for his cock (though he misses the other man working him open slowly, almost lovingly, he'd dreamed). Rick moves down, soft lips raising goose flesh down his arms when he drags them down his stomach and lower. Daryl feels a kiss to the inside of his thigh before Rick is holding a thigh in each hand, pushing until the Dixon is nearly bent in half and exposed. “Can't wait to bury myself in you, Daryl...” Rick breathes and leaves a kiss to his twitching pucker. Daryl bites into the flesh of his palm when he feels Rick's hot breath ghosts over the heated, furled hole and nuzzles his taint.

“Rick...”

“Shh... I know, I know...” Daryl trembles as Rick massages the tense muscles of his thighs. “You don't need it... I know. You're so wet for me already, sweetheart...” He thumbs at either side of the Dixon's hole, pulling him open obscenely and making Daryl squeeze his eyes shut in embarrassment. “Christ, but I want to.” Rick licks his lips before opening his mouth and circling just outside the rim of the other's ass with his tongue.

Daryl wants to be mad. He wants to scream and cry at what Rick is doing to him, bring up his fists and beat the other into the ground for what he is being subjected to. He would do it to anyone else, before this would even happen and he felt like his manhood was chewed up and spat out. But as much as Daryl wants to stomp his feet and deny it all, he couldn't help his toes from curling and a moan from leaving his lips. It feels so good it bordered on pain, one that makes his lower body throb and ache for things he didn't know he needed, the type of stimulus that brought tears to spike his lashes and body come with a full blush. Rick licks a stripe from the edge of his hole and over his taint, making the Dixon pant wantonly and hitch his hips up.

Rick keeps rimming him teasingly with circles around where Daryl wants him most. Rick murmurs around him, “Y'taste so good, Daryl...your pussy is open and wet for me,” making him bloom with a head to toe blush as his words pull an embarrassing mewl from his throat. He keeps going with kitten like laps against his hole until Daryl is gasping from the sensation alone and his cock is pulsing precum. Daryl makes an odd noise in the back of his throat at Rick's next words. “Gonna breed ya full, Daryl.”  
  
“'m not... that's not...” Daryl insists lamely. Rick was making it so hard for him to talk as his warm breath washes over his opening.

Rick just moans and seals his mouth tight around his puckered entrance and dips his tongue into his loose hole. Daryl can't talk much after that, as Rick fucks him with tongue, the muscle wiggling past the ache in his ass, making him wanting rather than soothe. Daryl's hand quickly goes for Rick's hair, holding him in place as he dares grind against Rick's mouth.

Rick laughs and drags his tongue from his hole, to the inside of where thigh meets hip, up his stomach to where he stops just at the crest of his collarbone. His fingers are a good substitute, sliding in one at a time until the stretch burns and Daryl is clenching around the intrusion. “I can eat you out for hours... days...”

Daryl shuts up and lets Rick talk.

Rick's fingers leaves him and he nearly moans as he watched Rick take those fingers to his mouth to suck the wetness off of them. Its arousing, and filthy, and it makes Daryl's cock twitch against his belly and want for Rick's mouth even more. When he's done, he leans down and kisses Daryl and the younger man couldn't help the whimper he makes as he presses back.

“Gonna fuck you now, Daryl... can I do that?” Rick asks when he pulls away and holds Daryl's hips between his hands, thumbs making circles in the hallow of his hips. He noses under his chin, the soft kisses he leaves making Daryl twitch and gasp. Sometimes he hates how he starves for Rick's touch.

“Yeah...” H says truthfully, “Yeah... I want ya.” When Rick rolls off of him, Daryl sits up and reaches for Rick like he misses him already. It makes the older man smile as Daryl gets on his hands and knees.

But Rick's is urging him down another way, laying him on his side so Daryl's back is still to him. Nervously, he looks over his shoulder up at Rick, twitching as he caresses his hip and pushes a leg forward with his own. Daryl refuses to acknowledge the needy sound released between them as his own when he felt the hot, hard length of Rick's cock against the crease of his ass and Rick stroking up and down his belly with a gentle hand.  
  
Lips were pressed to the back of his neck and Rick's Southern rough voice was in his ear, “Open up for me, sweetheart.” Daryl held his breath.

The first push into him always takes his breath away. Daryl's eyes shut, fluttering as he stretches around Rick's girth. He manages to gasp Rick's name that the older man soothes with quiet whispers.

“Sh... Daryl. Just relax for me.” Rick groans in his ear and its enough for Daryl to nod and push back. Its a feeling he could never get used to and never get enough of. The slide into Daryl's ass was so easy. So wet and warm and tight.

He told Daryl as much and had the enjoyment of watching the Dixon squirm and fumble with words trying to deny it. “You're gorgeous, sweetheart. Takin' me in so good, look so damn pleased now that you have it.” His hand rubbed smooth circles right over the base of his cock and felt the heat of the organ ontop of his hand. “Tell me how it feels, Daryl. You full?”

It shouldn't turn him on the way Rick treated him now, but Daryl moaned to Rick's words and gave him a single nod. It is this feeling of being filled, taken, and cared for that makes him stay with Rick, makes his body tremble with desire and need for a man who's slowly losing his mind with ghosts of his wife and a body that's not his own.

“One of these days, I'm gonna have you swollen and carryin' my child... You'd like that, wouldn't you?” Rick says with with a gentle swirl of his hips, making sparks fly behind Daryl's eyelids. His head shakes, but the blush on his face and how he tightens around Rick tells him otherwise.

Rick laughed quietly and its almost condescending how Daryl took it.

“Then you'll always be full.” He moans and gasps, sliding back in with a well placed thrust that grabs a choked moan from Daryl, “R-round with my baby... but right now, I want you fucked full.”

The way Rick kisses his shoulder tenderly is such an odd contrast from the words that tumbled out of his mouth, but how he moves like he's making love to Daryl makes it bearable. It destroys him so completely Daryl doesn't even recognize himself and what he's become. He moans Rick's name, hands wound together tight over his stomach as they move together.  
  
Daryl comes first, the feeling of bliss washing him over in waves and covering him with trembles he couldn't control. He tightens, Daryl's whole body does, and he knows he's all sharp edges and twitchy. Rick holds him tight through it, hiding a groan of his own into Daryl's sweat damp hair as he ruts through it. “Please, Rick,” Daryl begs.

He could feel the other man smile behind him, though he couldn't see. Rick slams his hips forward, pushing into the slicked hole and making Daryl blush with the sounds of their bodies meeting.

“I'm right there, sweetheart...”

Daryl drops his head to his chest when Rick tongues the folds of his skin on his neck. He hides his gasps into the lumpy pillow with every accidental slide of the other man's cock against his prostate.

The feeling of Rick's hot seed shooting deep into him makes Daryl's eyes flutter and the sounds of him breathing in and out of his nose sounds loud and erratic to his own ears. Rick keeps his hips flush against Daryl's ass and mouths possessively on the back of Daryl's neck and shoulder. Their legs tangle and Daryl wraps his fingers around Rick's hand to keep it from wandering.

But then Rick slips out with a sigh and he turns Daryl onto his back. The easy way he reaches down to spread Daryl's legs makes the younger man want to hide his face and hide from Rick. He doesn't. He stares into Rick's eyes that have gone dark and hard to recognize, swallowing around a lump in his throat that the way the other stares at him put there.

Fingers slide back into his loose, sloppy hole. They're not done. Daryl wants to feel ashamed, but his arousal flares once again as Rick pushes against his sweet spot until his spent cock twitches against his stomach, murmuring promises of a future accompanied with children having Daryl's long, straight hair and Rick's dark, dark eyes.

 


End file.
